


The Gang Sends the Writer Prompts

by Nocturnal_Introvert



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Short, Shorts, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Introvert/pseuds/Nocturnal_Introvert
Summary: A collection of responses to prompts dedicated to my favorite IASIP ship! Feel free to comment or inbox me Always Sunny prompts, or you can reach me on Tumblr at Keeptheharmony.





	1. Sweet Dee Is Pregnant (Again)

Dee had woken up this morning feeling like shit. She rushed into the bathroom and heaved into the toilet over and over. 

“Fuck…” she muttered, wiping her mouth with toilet paper. Even though she'd just woken up, she felt exhausted.

She wasn't normally the type to skip work, but she truly felt terrible. She sent a quick text to Dennis to let him know, then tossed her phone onto her bed and laid down. She wondered if maybe she ate something bad, but she didn't really eat much the day before. In fact, she'd been feeling pretty grossed out by most food lately. Maybe it was just her period….shit. 

She ran back into the bathroom and sat down. What was today anyway? She was a full week late. Shit again. She thought for a bit. She hadn't really been seeing anyone lately...except… goddamn it. 

As much as she hated to admit it, she and Charlie had a sort of friends with benefits thing going on. Before she let herself think into it too much, she dug through her drawers. She knew she had an extra pregnancy test around here somewhere. She had to.

In a few minutes, she knew for sure. “God fucking dammit!”

She went back into her bedroom and sat down in her bed, her head in her hands. She picked up her phone and called Charlie.  
“Hey, Dee. You okay?” 

“No, I'm not. Get the hell over here.”

Charlie sat down on the end of her bed. “Are you sure?”

“Yes I'm goddamn sure!” Dee held up the test, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Okay… So what are we going to do?” He asked, sighing.

“I don't know, okay? I have no fucking idea what to do!”

“Well, we can't tell anyone.”

“Obviously.” Dee rolled her eyes. “But there's no way we're having this baby.”

“Thank God.”

Dee hit his arm. “Fuck you.”

“I'm sorry, Dee, but we'd be shitty parents!”

“You think I don't know that?!”

Charlie shook his head, then pulled Dee into a tight hug.

She began sobbing into his shoulder.

“It's alright, Dee… we'll figure this out. Together. I promise. “


	2. Dennis' Double Life: Charlie Edition

**also charlie's pov when he ditches the waitress and runs to dee during "dennis's double life"?**

Charlie really fucked up this time. He wasn’t sure why getting the Waitress pregnant ever seemed like a good idea. The sex part was great but… He honestly hadn’t thought much about what would happen after. Sure, getting her stuck with him sounded great in theory, but in practice… He was tired of her already. He didn’t know why she had to be such a bitch all the time. He had been in love with her for 15 years. But now that he finally had her, he wanted nothing to do with her. Unsure of what to do with himself now that she’d taken over his life, he ran to the only person he trusted to save him.

He burst into Dee’s apartment, begging for help. This would be the perfect place to hide out until the situation with the Waitress boiled over. He really hoped she wasn’t actually pregnant. If she was, he was screwed.

Charlie plopped down onto the couch, well, more like on top of Dee. He had considered just sleeping in her bed with Frank, he was used to sleeping next to him anyway. He didn’t know why he decided sleeping on the couch with Dee would be better, but he had to admit it was comforting. The smell of her shampoo was soothing, and her warmth lulled him into a feeling of safety. Almost as soon as he laid down, he was fast asleep, despite Frank’s snoring.

“That dumb bitch better not be pushing him towards me.” Dee muttered, still angry that her apartment had been taken over yet again.


	3. Dee Gives Birth: Charlie Edition

**Prompt: charlie's pov during "dee gives birth"?**

Why did Dee always have to get herself knocked up?

Dee was giving birth, which, Charlie had no idea how that whole process worked or how long it was going to take, but he did know it was stressing him out. Trying to figure out who that baby’s father was turned out to be a huge mess. Not only was Dee getting laid wayy more than Charlie could even comprehend…How and why would a girl even have sex that much? Did girls even get horny? But she also had slept with some really sketchy men. Pondy was a married, drug addicted, loser…and he wasn’t even the worst option. If that cry baby Ben the Soldier was the father, that kid was going to grow up to be a complete loser. None of these men were fit to be a father. Why hadn’t Dee just made it easier and got an abortion like any rational woman in this situation would? Now Charlie had to worry about this. That bitch really screwed him over with this whole situation.

After talking about it with Mac, Charlie decided that the two of them would make much better fathers than any of these men that could potentially be the real father. Charlie was already excited about all the things he could teach this baby, like how to cook spaghetti in a plastic bag in the microwave, how to beat up nerds, and of course how to properly search for things in the sewer. He was really into the whole sewer thing lately. To be fair, the sewer was really cool. He was also incredibly nervous about the whole baby thing. Babies were small and weird and kind of ugly. But, between the three of them they’d do fine. Probably. Nothing to worry about.

When they got to the hospital, Charlie couldn’t wait to tell Dennis about all the cool things he was going to teach the baby. He was really excited. When he found out Dennis wanted to get involved, even better. That just meant less responsibility for him. Now he couldn’t wait for this baby to get here so the whole gang could have a fun time raising it as a group of friends. It would be a lot different than the things they were used to, but in eight or nine years when this kid grew up, it would be worth it. Oh god, that was a long time. Kids grew up faster than that right?

Charlie caught a glimpse of Dee through the window of the maternity ward door, he’d never seen anything more beautiful. Dee’s hair was a mess and she was covered in sweat, but she also seemed to be glowing. He’d never seen her smile like that before. She looked so happy. It was beautiful.

Finding out the baby was actually Carmen and her partner’s confused Charlie a lot. He didn’t understand how it worked, but whatever. It was honestly a relief. He was just glad that Dee was okay. She looked tired, but other than that she was back to normal.

Now that there was no baby to raise, he couldn’t wait to get back down to the sewer.


End file.
